Destined To Save Me
by Shadowdarts24
Summary: A young man tired of his dad not giving the time a day only to find the one who will. Will love blossom or will his father have something to say about it. BoyxBoy Yaoi if you don't like don't read. Kiba x Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is not my normal story, but I enjoy the pairing, so I thought, "why not?" Tell me what you think, and if it is well received, I will update it more, but that is up to you.

Also, thank you, again, Clumsy Owl, for being the best beta and putting up with my random updates. You are the best! ^_^

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my laptop and a perverted mind. Naruto and all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Destined To Save Me

Chapter 1

The sounds of skin slapping skin and panting fill the dark room. On the bed is a mess of tangled legs in the sheets. The bed squeaks in protest. A brunette, with short spiky hair, bronze tan skin stretched over large shoulders and tight muscles, gazes down at the one he is giving such pleasure, his eyes a dark, lusty brown. He thrusts harder into the one under him, wishing he could see their face, but the room is too dark, casting a shadow over his head. The man's moans grow louder with each accurate trust to his prostate. He is a slim creature of sun-touched skin a few shades lighter than the larger man's. His build is small, his muscles not as big, but compact, much like a swimmers.

"Yes… so close… more, oh god… please, morrre!" He moans grabbing the bed sheet so hard his knuckles turn white.

"Yeah baby, almost there. So close… just a little more," The brunette whispers, once more increasing speed of his trust.

Looking down at his current lover, he murmurs, "Go on, baby. Cum for me."

"Aaa … aww… Kiba!.. Wake the hell up! You need to get ready for work!"

Right there, his dream shatters into a thousand pieces. Kiba's eye fly open as he gasps for air after hearing his mom's voice take over that wonderful, arousing one he was growing so attached to. He yawns, looking around his room and wishing it was not a dream. The voice was beautiful; just thinking about it reminds him of his problem. He is a little peeved he did not cum before he was so rudely awakened by his mother, but he swallowed his annoyance. He likes breathing, and she would so kill him if he was late for work again. So reluctantly, Kiba climbs out of bed in just his blue boxers, and walks to his bathroom. He was very happy when they moved and his mom gave him the room with a bath. Something about what a boy needs and girls, or some crap like that. He wasn't paying much attention to it.

Kiba opens the warped, sliding-glass door and adjusts the water to the right temperature, before stripping the last bit of clothes off and stepping under the cascade. He sighs in content as the hot water hits his back.

"Damn. Why did I have that dream again?" he thinks, still feeling uncomfortable and hard. "I really should take care of this before I go to work, but I don't have the time." He starts to hurry up and finish his shower, so he can go. Who knows? This could be a good day, despite its start.

After his shower, he goes into the closet and grabs his work uniform. It consists of a polo shirt that hugs his broad chest like a second skin, leaving nothing to the imagination, and white cargo pants that hang loosely from his waist, showcasing his strong legs. Not his first choice of clothing, but he can't complain too much. He needs to pay for his tuition somehow. He hopes to become a policeman, then a bounty hunter, like his mother. Only, the sad thing is she won't help pay for school. She feels if he wants to do something, then he needs to do it on his own, because she won't be there forever to help and watch over him. Hell, she even charges rent and board, and he is her only son.

"Kiba! Breakfast is ready! Hurry the hell up, or I will give it to Akamaru," Tsume yells up the stairs to her son in hopes of getting his ass in gear. She could always go to plan B: beating it for being late to work, again. Don't get her wrong. She loves her little hellion. She just does not want him to be a dead-beat like his pa.

Hearing his mother's yelling, Kiba quickly finishes getting dressed with his black sneakers. Making his way down the stairs, he sees his mother in the kitchen, standing with his plate, and a big white dog with brown ears begging to have it.

"Alright, I'm here. Can I have my food?" Kiba asks, staring at his mother. She is all set to go, wearing a blue long sleeve shirt, a black bullet proof vest placed over it to cover her vital organs. She wears black pants that are not too loose or too tight, so she can move if need be. Hooked to her waist is her belt with gun and mace for easy access.

"Aw, but look at Akamaru. He looks so happy and grateful, not to mention he was up when I cooked it," She finishes, glaring at her boy. Slowly, she tilts the plate to dump the food, only to balance it back on the last second, leaving Akamaru to whimper with want.

"Come on, mom. You know I was up late studying, and you know Akamaru gets sick if he eats people food." Kiba pouts at her, giving her the big puppy-dog eyes, knowing his mom can be a big softy deep down. He really hopes it works. He does not always give the puppy-dog eyes, because he knows over-use will make her immune and violent, but this time, it's a chance he is willing to take. His stomach makes itself heard with a loud rumble.

"Fine, eat quickly, and I will drop you off on the way to get Iruka."

Kiba finishes his food in record time, because he did not feel like walking the five miles to get to work. Plus, his mom offered a ride, which is odd. She usually never would.

"Don't tell me you have a crush on Iruka?" he teases, grinning with one eyebrow cocked.

"Watch it, boy, or you walk. Let's go already," She snaps, blushing.

"Oh. My. God. The end of the world has finally come; Tsume Inuazuka, my mother, is blushing. Really blushing," Kiba thinks. Thought, there is still something he does not understand. But deciding against making her madder, he drops the subject and walks out to the car, followed closely by Tsume.

Kiba has to run into the store Sannin's Grocery, only just making it in time to the punch clock for his shift. That is when he hears the one person he does not want to see, today.

"Oh, look who showed up for work on time, for once," calls a tall dark haired teen. His sunglasses and the air around him cries, "I am better than you."

"Yeah, yeah, I gotta get to the register, before Shikamaru falls asleep, again."

Kiba walks away before his coworker could give him more of a problem. He makes his way through the employee break room to the lobby of the store, and up to the cash register.

"Yo, Shika! You're dozing, again. Go home and sleep, man, not at the register." He hides his smile from his longtime friend. Kiba always finds it funny that Shikamaru could fall asleep anywhere, and faster than anyone he knew.

Shikamaru's head shoots up. He blinks a few times to get his bearings, before lazy brown eyes catch Kiba staring at him.

"About time, Kiba. I thought I would have to wait another hour for your lazy butt." He straightens, rubbing out the sleepiness from his eyes, then stretches out his stiff limbs.

"I know. I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I could have sworn I set my alarm clock last night. But I am here, on time, so scram. I'll talk to you after work, Shika."

After Shikamaru exchanged out for Kiba, he begins to restock the tobacco products and get set for the morning rush.

"It's going to be a long day," Kiba thinks while he cleans up after Shikamaru.

He has been friends with the guy for years, and working at the same store for about a year. He always hates cleaning after him, but every time Kiba calls him on it, he just says, "what a drag," and never cleans it up, leaving his mess for the next poor fool. But Kiba can't seem to stay mad at him. He's unsure whether it's because his laziness wore off on him, or if it could be because his aunt owns the place and could care less, as long a Shikamaru comes to work.

* * *

"Dad, I'm off to the store. What do you want for dinner, tonight?" A lithe boy, with blonde hair done up in bed-head spikes that give him the look that says, "I don't care but I am presentable," stands there smiling as he waits to hear what his dad's reply.

"If you are going out, take Kakashi with you."

"Are you listening to me? Hello?"

"Yeah yeah… No tell him I will be there in an hour."

Naruto is, once again, being ignored by his dad, and he is getting irritated. Again, his father walked out the door without so much as looking at him. Feeling alone and angry, Naruto forgoes getting Kakashi, and decides to go alone to Sannin's Grocery. Don't get him wrong. He has always looked up to Kakashi as the father figure that his own dad was not. He would always play with him, and keep him company, but the only thing is, he would always go and talk to his dad about any ideas of going to clubs or just hanging out with his friends. Grabbing his wallet and backpack, he walks to the door, picking up his keys from the bowl for his orange Vispa scooter. He was so mad when he asked for a motorcycle and got a scooter. He was going to take a baseball bat to it, but then he saw it and the tag on it made him smile.

"Wherever you go, may you always be protected, safe, and always outfox your opponent. I know it is not your idea of a bike, but it will be my gift to you. If you don't wreck it by your 21st birthday, I will give you something special. -Uncle Kakashi."

He flips on the lights in his garage, illuminating his baby, an orange Vispa scooter with black whiskers painted on the orange leg shielding, just under the headlight. He got it for his 17th birthday, two years ago. It is hard to believe he had this scooter for that long, and it still looks brand new and shiny. It helps having money and nothing to spend it on, other than his prized Vispa. So what if his dad gave him ridiculous amount of money when he cannot buy a real motorcycle, not because his dad would not allow it, but because he does not what to hurt Kakashi's feelings. He could care less what his father had to say at this point. He always tries to talk to his father, but the man never gives Naruto the time and day.

He puts on his red-orange helmet, painted like a fox's face. Naruto turns on his baby and drives out of the garage, heading into town towards his shopping destination. Naruto gets there in good time, parking his bike and tossing his helmet on the seat.

"I wonder if Shikamaru is still here. I have not talked to him in weeks." He is bought out of his musing by the blast of cold air hitting him as he entered the store. "Damn. It feels like granny still has not gotten the fan fixed." He rubs his hands up and down his arms in an atempt to warm his chilled skin.

"Sorry about the chilly reception, but can I help you find what you're looking for?"

Naruto is shocked. He has never seen this man before, but he could not help but think he is rather good-looking. Trying to get his mind to work, Naruto fumbles in around his pockets, looking for the list he made earlier. Finally, he finds it. He hands it over to the new face, staring at the deep brown eyes, strong chin and the smirk. God, he could not stop staring.

"What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" the man asks, running his hand across his face is paranoia, trying not to make a fool of himself in front of this cute blonde kid. "Whoa, did I just think 'cute?' Damn, my mind is still on the fritz from the dream this morning. I doubt he is gay. But then again, with the blush starting to form and the fumbling, I'd say he is."

Finally out of shock from seeing the man gently take his shopping list, Naruto glimpses his name tag. "Kiba." For some reason, the name fits him perfectly. His face has nice, white canines, longer than normal, but with his handsome face, it accented the feral aura he has.

"Need some help finding this stuff?"

"Y-yeah, sure, that would be very helpful." He tries hard not to stutter, but fails epically. Feeling his face heat up, Naruto just knows he is blushing. God, he feels like a girl, and hates it.

Meanwhile, in Kiba's head, "How can I get to know him better?" Kiba just loves the blush and the adorable stuttering. Damn. How he has fallen. He can't believe he just met the dude, and already he wants to know him more. Then the voice hit him like a truck. Visions of his dream replay in his head, and he found himself getting hard. The voices match. Now, he knows he is crazy. He also knows he is not letting the blonde out of the store without getting his phone number.

* * *

Yes, that is the end of this chapter. If you want more, then you will just have to review ^_^ I know I am a jerk for leaving you hanging, but I want to know if you like it, and if it's worth continuing.

Thanks Darts


	2. Chapter 2

Frist of all THANK YOU all you, you wonderful readers in the short time that this story was up it matched all the reviews for my other story The Hunted then passed it. Also thank you for favoring and following I am so happy so here is a little shout out to you all. Sorry I could not reply to every one of you because of being guests but I still loved hearing you all. Ya wanted more so now you shall have enjoy and please review they really do motivate me to write more.

Disclaimer: I own jack, nothing, zilch but a laptop and my imagination. All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. But if I did oh boy it would not be a kids show no more ^_- lol.

Destined To Save Me

Chapter 2

Naruto followed the handsome man around the store slowing him where everything on his list was. He could not help feeling a little guilty because he already knew where everything was he has been shopping there for a few months. After about fifteen minutes of walking Naruto was at the last idem of his shopping list. Feeling his shoe loose he crouches down to retie his laces looking up he see his new crush reaching up for the cheese he needed. Kiba shirt rides up enough to sip out of his pants showing a light brown hair of his happy trail and strong lower abs.

"Damn he must do manscaping to keep it so well trimmed, god just a little more and I think I will drool this is such torture I just want to rub my hands all over his abs and chest." Ignoring the thoughts his head and looking anywhere but at Kiba so not to give away he was staring.

Kiba stretching more than needed to give the blonde a good view. Smiling internally when he sees bright blues staring at his waist leading to more intimate places looking like he is about to drool before whipping his head to look at the produce in the cooler.

"Think that is it unless you have something else you need?"

"No I think that is it." Standing up locking eyes again with the brunette smiling, Naruto feels his heartbeat pick up. "Thanks. Kiba right?"

"Yes and who might you be?" Kiba states taking a look at him again from striking blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and a lithe body that just won't quit. He was wearing a bright orange hoody with a red swirl on the center of it just above the pocket just a bit too big hiding the rest of his torso from his wondering eyes. black skinny jeans tight around his slim waist. How he wished he was those jeans being able to caress and cling to the young man's hips.

"I am Naruto. Thanks for the help Kiba."

"No problem well let's get you checked out." Looking ahead and walking to the register thinking how he would love to check out more than just his purchases.

Reeling in his perverted thoughts once he gets to the cash register to focus on getting Naruto checked out.

"Will this be cash or credit?"

"Credit."

While Naruto was swiping his card Kiba took the time to write his cell number on a blank piece of paper and slip in one of the three bags.

"Thanks again for the help hope to see you around." Naruto waved as he walked out of the store.

"You bet. See ya Naruto." Kiba watched as the blonde walked out hoping he would call so they could get to know each other better. Feeling like such a love stuck fool Kiba watches him leave the anticipation of the call he hoped he would get making him feel giddy and hopeful. "God I feel like such a women." Sighing Kiba went back to work followed by daydreams of his crush.

Once Naruto got home and walked to the kitchen to begin to make dinner after shooing out the kitchen staff. He loved to cook and wanted to be a chef but with the job his dad has he is not allowed to go to college to become a chief.

"Naruto are you in there?" a smooth voice called into the kitchen.

"Yeah uncle just making lasagna with meat sauce do you think dad will eat with us this time?"

A tall man with silver hair, grey eyes come in the room looking calm but the air around him seems so off. Naruto looking to his adopted uncle trying to find out what is on his mind but before he could ask the man speaks.

"You know you are in a lot of trouble? Your father is looking for you and it won't be long until he gets here. You need to get out of here and get to your room fast now go." Not giving Naruto anytime to argue he pushes him to the other door to get him out as fast as he can.

"But my noodles and going to get mushy." Trying to turn around to turn off the stove top so his food does not get ruined fighting against each push from his uncle Kakashi.

"There you are Naruto."

Both freeze hearing Minato's voice slowly they turn around, Kakashi moving away from Naruto to give a small bow to the older blonde.

"Kakashi there is a phone call for you." Naruto's dad states without giving the other man second thought.

Kakashi leaving the room gives Naruto one last sympathetic look. Hoping that things are not going to go as bad as he thinks it is. Walk down the hallway to the employee room to answer the phone.

"Yo Kakashi speaking… Oh Iruka what's up?"

"Naruto what were you thinking leaving and not taking anyone with you well?" Staring down at his son trying to understand what he was thinking.

"I… I was just."

"I am still speaking Naruto don't interrupt me." Feeling more upset and sad that things were going this way Naruto wished that Kakashi was not basically told to leave, not completely believing his dad story of a phone call.

Minato seeing his son zoning out and not listen to a word he said, feeling his blood begin to boil. He was not going to punish him to bad but now see him have no respect was the last straw. The whole week he pretended he did not know about Naruto sneaking out at night and coming back in the morning acting like nothing happen. He tried to be a good father sure he did not spend a lot of time with him but he worked to give him a good life.

"Whatever." Naruto blares not even caring anymore his dad always acts like he loves him only so not so much as care enough to visit with him for an hour.

Brought out of his thoughts by that one word he snaps. Faster than he could think he slaps Naruto across the face with a loud cracking sound. His cheek stinking from the slap Naruto stands there in shock never has his dad slapped him before and it scares him. Without thinking twice he runs out of the room into the hallway running for the stairs leading to the second floor to his room. Locking the door Naruto jumps on the bed crying into his pillow.

Naruto has made his father mad before but never mad enough to hit him. The only thing is he can't find in himself to hate his dad no matter how little he paid attention to him.

"Damn I know the noodles are ruined." Huffing just how his night going the only good thing that came from this day was meeting Kiba.

"I feel so bipolar I can't even decide if I want to be mad, sad or angry about what just happened in kitchen." Unsure on how to feel anymore one minute sad and hurt, now quiet happy the thought of talking again to the very interesting brunette.

Thinking Kiba reminded him that he not so sneakily slipped his phone number into his bag. Question is does he want to call sure the guy was hot in all but Naruto was not just looking for a nice bod, he was looking for a relationship. Rolling over laying on his back he got to thinking more about it.

"What the hell why not won't know until I talk to him?" Naruto decided getting up slipping out his room to get the number he left in the kitchen.

Minato was still shocked at his own actions he could not believe he struck his own son. He was angry about how little Naruto cared for his own safety. He planned to ground him and take his scooter away as well as have Kakashi watch him like a hawk. Seeing Naruto's eyes start to water up really hurt him more than Minato ever thought.

"I will have to make it up to him later." Minato thought forcing steps out of the room walking pass the employee room/ break room.

Kakashi could not believe his ears he was very happy for is bud Iruka. "That is great so how long do you have? Doesn't she have a kid? And when are you and her going to tell him?' Kakashi could not keep the excitement out of his voice.

At the other end of the line said brunette was laughing hard. "Whoa calm down man one question at a time. Don't burn out before it happens." Trying to not laugh anymore at his friend he bids ado telling he will call later and tell more.

"Later Iruka." Hanging up Kakashi goes back to the kitchen to see if Naruto was okay.

Halfway through Kiba's shift he got a text hoping it was the cute little blonde he met earlier in the day. But no it had to be his mom saying she needed to talk and she would get him at the end of his shift. He was not expecting a red convertible with a tan skinned man with long brown hair with a scare across his nose to be the one to pick him up.

"Who are you?"

"Iruka. Your mom asked me to pick you up and bring you home."

I know short chapter not much going on yet but I am getting there. Once again so sorry for not updating sooner things are way too crazy here. I am also a big klutz I fell and sprain my wrist, very hard to type with my wrist hurting like that. Not sure when I will update again but I will try to make it soon.

On an off note I am looking again for a new beta for this story need to be reliable and put up with my random update times so if you want to be my beta send a PM and I will get back to you when I can. Please review it always makes me happy to see people reading and once again thanks for support.

Darts :)


	3. Chapter 3

At last an update I have no excuse for not updating so please don't throw pitchfork and stones T^T without further ado.

Destined To Save Me

Chapter 3

The whole ride home for Kiba was very uncomfortable and quite. He could not think as to why it was Iruka picking him up and not his mom. His paranoia was very high but since he knew the man somewhat it made him a little more at ease. Once they arrived at the Inuzuka household the silence was broken by Kiba.

"So Iruka why were you picking me up and not my ma? It is a little strange so what is going on? Glaring at the older brunet with enough fury to make the average person cringe and whimper from the intensity causing them to spill their guts, which was what Kiba was hoping for.

Iruka could feel the sweat build on his brow from the look on Kiba face he was not going to let this go and to say he was kind of nervous of the young Inuzuka was an understatement. He could tell that Kiba was so Tsume child because she is the only one who could release a look of pure malice.

"I see the apple does not fall far from the tree. You can stop giving me that look you are getting nothing out of me. Your mom would have my balls in a sling if I say anything more." Cold chills ran down Iruka's spine at the thought of pissing off Tsume.

"Hmm… Fine I still want to know what is going on so someone better tell me."

Kiba may not look or acts like it but he was very protective of his family. Tsume may seem rough and tough on the outside but she frailer than she lets on. Kiba would do anything to keep her from feeling any amount of pain be it from physical or mental pain.

He still remembers what happened that night that destroyed their happy family and crushed his mother. He could never forget the broken look on her face, right down to the hours the sibling spent with their mother trying to build her back up from herself hate and depression.

It was July twenty-fifth two weeks before his seventh birthday.

_Kiba awoke again late at night while the moon was still full and shining its pale blue light trough his window. The next thing the young Inuzuka heard was a loud crash and the yelling of his mother to his father. Kiba clinched his little stuffed husky tightly to his chest, squeezing his eyes shut in hopes not to hear anymore yelling._

_"Don't you dare try to deny it I saw you, you piece of shit." Tsume yelled not caring if she woke the people living next door, she was pissed at her husband she would not be quiet until he heard her and felt her fist._

_"Come on baby you are crazy I would never. I have a loving family, a son and a beautiful daughter, a kind sweet wife. Why would I destroy that with some fuzzy? You know I love you baby come on think." _

_"Think?! You want me to think? Ok… How about I think of how I want you out of the house and out of my life?_

_All the noise woke not just Kiba but also Hanna who was eavesdropping form the other side of the living room, fight down tears. For an eight year old she was very smart and understood more than what most adult thought._

_"What? I am not leaving and that is final!" Raising his voice. "I will not leave I have every right to be here and this is my house."_

_"Fine then I am leaving and I am taken the kids. Don't think I did not over hear what you said to your little bitch." Growing madder by the second subconsciously she grabs their wedding photo off the mantle, throwing it right at his face._

_He just barely moves out of the way from the picture. "What are you talking about? I didn't say anything to anyone." He defends._

_"Bull." Her face getting redder, panting in her response. "I will leave her just say the word. I don't really love her. The only reason I am with her and her bad attitude is so I can claim the rats on my taxes. That and her old man had me a gun point to marry her and take care of the brats I didn't want." Tsume yells impersonating her husbands' voice._

_ Not even thinking that one of her little babies was in the room. She looks to the right and see a small figure hiding behide the Easy boy in the far corner. She gasps as Hanna runs up the stairs crying. At this point Kiba was at the top of the stairs and heard every word, seeing his sister crying set him off as well. Hanna grabbed Kiba pulling him into a bone crushing hug she was not too sad about their dad but she saw Kiba holding back tears this pulled at her heart, her little brother so upset because he was unloved by their father. _

_Tsume stopped fighting with her dead beat ex as far as she was concerned. Tsume took off run after Hanna seeing her hold tight to her brother Tsume pieced together why she was crying it was for Kiba not herself. Pulling her kids to her chest picking them up trying to soothe her crying children whispering it is okay over and over again walking to their rooms._

_ "Go grab your suitcases and pack as much as you can and be quick we have to go." She whispered into their ears before putting them down._

_Her husband finally pulled himself from his stupor grabbing a knife from the kitchen and slowly walked up the stair to their shared room to see Tsume packing a suitcase full of clothes and zipping it shut walking over to her nightstand to grab her car keys._

_"I won't let you ruin what I worked so hard to get." He seethed._

_"What?" Tsume slowly turned._

_Tsume had a fraction of a second to move, throwing herself across the bed to dodge the knife cutting her night shirt wide open, almost slicing her chest. She panics never has her husband attacked her or even raise a hand to her even if she may have deserved. He had hugged her and soothed her. This man was not her husband no she refused to believe her gentle husband would do this try to kill her._

_"What are you doing? What do you mean?" Tsume trying to keep calm and assess the situation using the police training he had gone through all those hours to gain._

_His face was red with anger branding the knife again to stab, slash her. The door opens and a young Kiba walks in to help his mom pack only to draw the attention of his crazed father._

_With a yell the man runs at Kiba ready to kill him. Tsume see this running to cut him off see she won't make it she jumps grabbing the man's legs tripping him. The sound of Kiba scream has Tsume's heart stopping. _

_Her thoughts were. "Please to ok please! Don't let my baby be dead please!" Praying to wherever god was out there that Kiba was okay._

_Kiba could not understand what happened he saw his dad running at him only to be tackled by his mom he was so confused, then the pain, he screamed never had he felt such pain in his young life. Taken a look down he could see the knife imbedded into his right side just above his hip bone deeply stuck in there. Crying was all he could do. Falling down on his back knocking what little air he had left in his lungs after screaming. Color starting to burr on him, he could just making out his sister hunched over him crying shaking him trying to keep him awake. Feeling light as air only hearing the wind whip by his ears he blacked out, waking to see Tsume running with tears streaming down her face, his vision blacking out again so seeing nothing._

"Hey Kiba yo you okay?" Came Iruka's voice though his deep thought sounding a little worried if not shocked one minute Kiba was talking the next he had a blank look and poor Iruka thought something was very wrong.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts enough to give a proper answer and not make a fool of himself. "Yeah fine… Just thinking is all… What were we talking about again?"

"We are here. Are you sure you are okay? You spaced out kinda hard core." Still a little bit taken back by what happened he made a mental note to ask Tsume what all that was about. He had a feeling this was not the first time he had spaced out like that.

"Yeah thanks for the ride."

"Sure." Following him in the house walking a few feet behind Kiba beginning to feel nervous again hoping Kiba would take the news well, not wanting to get into a fight. The kid was built like a small tank compared to most twenty year old men. He had a feeling if Kiba wanted to he could quiet literally throw him out a window or threw one.

Once inside they started to walk into the kitchen through the double swinging doors into the living room where Tsume was sitting. Iruka walked passed Kiba to sit next to her and hold her hand.

"Ok what is going on?" Kiba stated looking shocked at the display.

"Well son take a look at this."

Bringing her left hand up slowly showing a gold ring with seven small diamond leading to a clear beautifully cut diamond that looked very expensive. Kiba did not know what to think, he didn't even know that she was dating Iruka but it all made sense to him now.

"Mom how long have you been together and why did you not tell me sooner?"

Iruka hugging her around the middle smiled. "About five years and there is a diamond for each year we known each other. The large one is her wedding one that I had Hanna help pick out for her."

"What Hanna knew too? What the hell? Why was I not told?" Slowly starting to get angry about the whole thing not only was their relationship a secret but they told Hanna and kept him in the dark about it. Like they could not trust him with the truth sure he could beat up just about anyone but his mother was damn scary so there was no way he would go against her and if it made her happy he was happy.

"Oh please boy if you knew you would have tried to scare him off not to mention you don't trust men I bring home. Remember Hidan you broke his arm and fractured his cheek bone sure he was a jerk with a thing for pain but really Kiba he was in the hospital for a week." Tsume stated trying to hide the smile from the memory and see was proud, he was so much like her when she was young.

Sighing. "Fine as long as you are happy then I am too. So when is the wedding?"

"In a few months, maybe September." Came the response from Iruka.

"You're not pregnant are you? Is that why it is so close?" Hiding his grin from the pair waiting for the explosive response from his mom that would signal his exit because he was uncomfortable seeing his mom all mushy and blushing.

"WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU THINK I AM PREGNANT? WHY YOU LITTLE?"

Iruka thinking fast tighted his grip and watched as Kiba laughed and fled the room while he tried to calm down Tsume from beating the youngest Inuzuka child to a pulp.

Kiba made it to his room in good time locking the door and falling into his bed. Still could not believe that his mom was dating Iruka and now was going to marry him. It was weird, today had to be one of the worst and best days of his life. Best because that hot little number who came into the store and the worst because his mom was getting married again.

The brunette was feeling a little down thinking about the wedding also made him think more about his so called father further. His chest was tight like someone had ripped his heart out, those memories he would never forget or be able to let go of the pain from them. Just when his thoughts were turning dark his phone rang, fighting to pull the small cell from his pocket to see who it was. He saw a number he did not know so he answered it as quick as he could.

"Hello."

(Insert evil laughter here)

I know I am a jerk that is where I am leaving it for now. I have to thank all you wonderful reader/follower and reviewers for sticking with me and my random updates. I am the worst please don't go salem on me and burn me at the stake for not updating sooner.

A special thanks goes to GearGrinder for motivating me to find the time to write and to top it off becoming my beta for this story. So thank you GearGrinder for betaing this chapter.

I will try to update once or twice a month so don't lose hope I will update and continue with this story. So Please Review let me know what you think.

Thanks,

Darts


End file.
